Related On Paper, But Not By Blood
by archergirl14
Summary: AU: Living life with one parent is understandable, but gaining one through marriage is just plain annoying no matter how you slice it. In this particular situation Sakura and Sasuke hated each other since the moment their parents met, now with both of them gone and Itachi as their soul guardian. How much trouble can these two get into, not much right... right?...


A/N: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, although I do own this story even if the idea is overused. Also I own all OC's I have to make for this story, and any other stories I might do.

_Prologue – Meet the Step-Parent_

"Blossom, you need to come out of your room." Akane Haruno softly spoke through her daughters bedroom door, which just so happened to be locked at that current point in time.

"No! No way am I going to be the flower girl in your wedding! Dad hasn't even been dead for two years, and you're already marrying another man!" An eight year old Sakura practically screamed through tears from behind the thin door separating her from her mother. She slammed her fist into the door rattling it on its hinges, before quietly sliding down to rest on the ground.

"Sakura, Fugaku really makes me happy. Don't you want that for me?" Her mother was trying to give her a reason to come out, and so far it was actually working. It was making Sakura feel guilty for denying her mother another chance at happiness. Even if she didn't like it, she knew she couldn't argue further on the issue.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be happy about it. I don't like them and you know it." Sakura growled out as she unlocked her door, only to reveal a baby blue dress adorning her tiny frame. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted as her mother took her into a gentle hug.

"Thank you my little blossom." Akane whispered into her daughter's tiny ear, before releasing her hold on her and fixing her wedding gown. She handed Sakura her basket of flower petals, which just so happened to be full of tiny sakura petals. She then turned on her heels with Sakura in toe, the little girl mumbling about '_damned Uchiha's_' under her breath.

X

X

X

"Go to hell old man! I'm not leaving this tree!" An eight year old Sasuke yelled at his father from his tree house in their back yard. He threw him the middle finger before moving back behind the curtain that separated the inside from the outside.

"Damn it! I give up on that child, and where the hell did he learn that?" Fugaku Uchiha rubbed his temples from his youngest son's yelling. A fifteen year old Itachi approached his father while wearing his tux, for he was supposed to be his best man. His brother was supposed to be the ring bearer… if he ever decided to come down that is. "Itachi, can you reason with him. I swear that boy is getting on my last nerve." Fugaku left soon after saying those words, before angrily heading back into the Uchiha mansion.

Itachi sighed before climbing the ladder which led to his closed off little brother. He pulled the curtain back before leaning his head in since he didn't fit through it anymore. "Sasuke, I know Akane can't replace mom but you have to give her a chance. You can't just ignore her, or the way she makes dad feel. I mean she made him smile again after three years of being lonely." Itachi crossed his arms on the bottom of the tree house, before resting his chin atop them.

Sasuke looked up quietly. "Do you really want their bubblegum hair in our Uchiha bloodline? What if any BOYS inherited that particular Haruno gene, it would be a great downfall for the Uchiha clan. Also doesn't our dad care more about work? He used to just like making money he received from his job at Uchiha Corp., rather than paying attention to our family matters."

Itachi sighed placing Sasuke's little tux on the tree house floor, he then raised his head to look up at his sulking little brother. "Sasuke, I know mom's death was hard on you. You were only five at the time so you really don't have many memories of her. I just want to let you know Akane shares the same personality, kindness, and consideration our mom had for us growing up. She may not be our mom, but she sure is close enough to it. I really hope you let dad keep smiling with her by his side." With that left hanging in the air, Itachi slowly retreated down the tree house latter counting backwards from ten. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1_.

"Wait…" Sasuke's weak voice came from above him, a look of defeat plastered on his face. "I'll go, just don't leave me behind." He said softly while climbing down after his brother, the plastic covered tux resting within his right hand by its hanger. Itachi just smiled as his younger brother stepped onto the grassy floor in front of him.

"I promise little bro, now let's get you into that tux as soon as we can or dad will blow a blood vessel." They both shared a grin before running into the house as soon as possible.

X

X

_So not good with weddings so I just skipped the whole ceremony, and moved onto the reception._

_X_

_X_

Everyone gathered around in the reception hall, all offering congratulations to the newly weds. Cake and other sweets, along with punch and champagne; which were located to the right side of the room, on a long lace covered table. Sasuke and Itachi were seated to the left of Fugaku, while Sakura was seated to the right of Akane. Both Sasuke and Sakura were still brooding over their parents getting remarried.

Sakura had refused to change her last name to Uchiha, which in a way upset her mother. She and her mother were to move in with Fugaku and his son's, not to mention Sakura had to change schools. If Sakura didn't know that Fugaku really loved her mother, she would have thought he was after Haruno Electronics. Which her mother now owned after her father died, before however, her mother once worked there before marrying her father, or rather her boss.

A few minutes after everything was said and done, both Sasuke and Sakura were forced to dance together. They both glared at one another while keeping a lot of distance from each other. It wasn't long before Fugaku and Akane pushed both kids together, before moving their hands into the proper position. "You don't dance like that Sakura. You're supposed to be in this position." "Sasuke you know how to dance, it's not like she's going to bite your head off or something."

_That's what he thinks. _Sakura thought to herself before their parent's were done medaling, and quietly returned to their table.

"I don't like you." They both said to each other at the same time, before they both returned to sharing glares. It felt so weird to be dancing with each other during their parent's wedding reception. _Why did they make us do this, they knew I was against the wedding to begin with._ They both thought together before separating after the song ended, it felt like they'd been in that annoying position forever. Both returned to their seats.

Once Sasuke sat back down in his, Itachi gave him a slight smirk which caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow at his older brother. "You like her don't you?" Itachi said his grin ever spreading across his face. "Come on, admit it." Sasuke just glared at him before looking away from his brother's gaze. _Gotcha Sasuke, you know you like her. You just won't ever admit it. Too bad, I wonder what will happen when she falls for some other guy that isn't you. Will you get jealous, or will you just let it pass over your head?_

X

X

X

Review pretty please *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
